


I thought I was over you

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Author wants to torture you, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, after season 3, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth, Ladybug decided that it's time for them to reveal their identities to each other. Went they find out the who each other is under the mask, how will they react? Will they pursue in with their found love for each other? Or will they need more time? [Oneshot]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I thought I was over you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote about Miraculous Ladybug and I tried to catch up on the series.

"Take them away, officers." Said Ladybug. Chat Noir could only stared. His father knows who he is underneath the mask. The other heroes were off to help other people who were affected in the battles.

The police dragged both Gabriel Agreste and his assistant, Nathalie towards the police car. Nathalie he send him a sorrow look one last time while Gabriel didn't even bother. Chat felt tears starting to pour out his eyes.

"Are you okay, Chat?" His lady asked, frowning.

"Yeah." He lied. "I'm just glad that it's now over."

She realized. "Yeah... It's over.. I can't believed it. Still can't believed it."

It was over. No more akumas.

Later that night they met for patrol on one of the building's flat roof. Their feet dangling down. They both sat in a comfortable silence, both didn't wanted to break their loud silence. But he did anyway.

"My lady?" He called out to her. She hummed in response.

"Since we already defeated Hawkmoth and there're not really dangers anymore. Can we... Is it time for us to know who we are under our masks? if that is possible I mean-"

"Okay." Said the ladybug themed heroine but Chat Noir didn't heard her as he continued with his ramblings.

"Okay!" She said louder, Chat Noir heard her this time.

"Did you just said.. Okay?" She nodded.

"I was already planning it anyway."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Like you said, since Hawkmoth in has been defeated there won't be much dangers anymore. I think it's time." She stood up. He followed her. She closed her eyes for second before taking a breather. "Ready?" She asked, he nodded in response. They both shared a sincere smile. Before detransformed.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, their mouths were widely open. They longer they stared, the slower the time past by. They're faces grew redder.

"Marinette..."

"Adrien...."

"It's you." Adrien smiled.

"Uh... It has always been you." Said Marinette. Who were able to formed a full sentence around her former crush. Her feelings was mixed but she's happy knowing that someone under the cat mask is someone who she's close to, someone who had became one of her best friend.

Without noticing, their face becoming closer and closer to each other until their lips were _almost_ touching. He pulled her closer by her waist, her hands were resting on his chest.

"I can't." She whispered, loud enough to for him to heard her.

"M'lady, I.. I lo-" He tried.

"No!" Marinette shouted. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had done. She muttered to her self, sending him a quiet apology.

"Don't say that. Not yet." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep her self warmer from the cold wind blowing against her pajamas.

"You don't understand, Adrien.." She chuckled darkly under her breath. "It's ironic... I used to have the biggest crush on you two years ago. Up until the middle of last year. I tried to confessed to you, tried to give you gifts. I tried everything but I just can't talk to you properly without stuttering. You made my heart gone completely crazy." She stared at him with tears brimming in her eyes. He looked at her with heartbroken look that made Marinette mad at herself. She should have kissed him. She should have returned his feelings. But she can't, she have to honest with her self that she is in fact isn't ready to handle relationships, even if she wants it so much. Especially with _him_.

"You were my everything... But my heart broke when you started having feelings for Kagami and asked me for my help with it. I saw how happy you are with her and I want you to be happy! Even if the cause of your happiness wasn't me. I knew that I have no chance and Luka was there, and made me felt better and I craved that affection." Luka... That's right. The two of them broke last week. They do love each other but that love turned less over time and shaped into something of a sibling bond, they knew that they had to let each other go but they will still be here to comfort each other, to give each others useful advices, to be with each other in the time of need.

Same with Adrien and Kagami. They both fell out of love. Both wanting to go different paths in life. Both wanting someone else.

"Beside, you never loved me. You never loved Marinette. You loved Ladybug. It's always been her."

"Marinette, she is you! And you are her!" Adrien interrupted, grabbing shoulders which she pulled away. Both Plagg and Tikki watched their owners behind them munching on their snack with sadden looks on their faces. This is not something they have to be in the middle of, it's something their chosens have to deal with on their own but both kwamis will be ready to give the best advices for when their friends needed them the most.

"But you didn't noticed Marinette... You claimed that I was just a friend... That hurt me Adrien. It really did." _She's just a friend. She heard him told Kagami._

"Mari, I-" 'I love both sides of you' is what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Marinette again.

"I need more time. More time to think. More time to decide." 'You're doing the right thing.' She thought to herself . She transformed into Ladybug again.

" _I thought I was over you_." She said to him one last time, trying to not look up at his heartbroken face before swinging back to her house with more tears more pouring down her face. Her sobs could be be heard for miles away.

Adrien collapsed to the ground, with his own tears streaming down his face. The wind grew stronger. That wind turned into rain. Rain turn into storm. "No..." He whispered.

He lost his mother, his father, and now he's going to lose his Lady too.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got an idea from the theory about at the end of season 3 (?) The ice cream scene at the end. The fact that their ice creams are the colours of themselves because they need to learn to love themselves before loving each other. (I think Thomas Astruc confirms it though)


End file.
